A Wedding Wish
by candy0007
Summary: Meeting the head of the 'Meade' magazine,the dashing Natsume Hyuuga, was all professional but everything went wrong when he turned personal...and while trying to help his half-sister Mikan, Ruka meets his match, the rival of 'the Meade'..NEW CHAPPY! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A Wedding Wish

Summary:

Mikan Sakura is a party planner and soon wishes to work on her own wedding. She asks her best friends to hook her up with people that are total wedding material.

In other words, Mikan Sakura, is in a serious husband hunt. Who's going to be the knight in a shining armour for our little Mikan?!!...( NXM and AXK)

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy or Gakuen Alice

Chapter one: Time to get married!!

"Hey Anna you still there??!" Mikan asked as she thumped down on her office arm chair.

" Yah, right here." Anna announced fron the other side of the speaker phone.

" I'm really getting tired of my usual life. So I have decided that it is high time that I get married!" said Mikan as she fiddled around with her swirly hair.

" You getting what??!!" Anna's voice rang metallic and loud through the speaker phone.

Mikan kept her legs on top of the table and crossed them. She noticed a run on her stocking and immediately opened up her desk drawer to reveal a number of stockings all kept in order of colour and fabric.

" I said I have decided to get married."

" But I can't remember you dating any man more than once in the last six months, much less becoming familiar enough to want to marry one of them."

At that moment Mikan's assistant, Sumire, entered the office with a cup of coffee that was messily scattered around the cup and saucer. She stared at the speakerphone as though it had produced an offensive noise. With no apology for not knocking before entering, she joined the private conversation.

" Did I hear you guys right?! Mikan has decided to get married?!!" inquired Sumire.

" Is that you Sumire?" asked Anna.

Sumire leaned towards the speakerphone and put pressure on every word she said as if speaking to someone hard of hearing.

" How are you Anna? When is the baby due?"

" I'm fantastic. The baby should be here in a month or so ---"

" Ah, guys," interrupted Mikan, " major life decision being made here."

Sumire mimed buttoning her lips shut.

" Sorry Mikan, please go on." said Anna.

" Thank you." Mikan took a deep breathe and launced into her story. " This morning I bumped into this guy and everything that I was carrying, went flying. My briefcase ended up in the gutter, pens rolled down the road and all my precious papers scattered across the footpath. And as I bent down to collect my materials, _he_ had the nerve to tell me to watch where I was going."

" Was he cute?" was Anna's instant response.

" _cute??"_ Mikan thought to herself. _Not cute..._

" Tall," Mikan eventually established, " dark mussed hair. Dark eyes. Smelled nice. But that's irrelevant."

" Irrelevant?" Anna said. " He sounds perfect."

" I reckon," Sumire agreed. " Just when you stop looking where you are going, he finds you. It's destiny."

Mikan rolled her eyes out of frustation.

" So is this the guy you have decided to get married to?" asked Sumire.

"No! you've both missed the point." Mikan exclaimed.

" Which is?"

" The point is, this horrible episode in my life has made me realize that my life consists exclusively of attending parties that we coordinate. In these parties, instead of meeting men, we just meet male party personalities. They mislead me with an attractive, charming, confident disguise but there is never anything more going on behind the eye-catching masks they wear. The gentleman this morning was very attractive, uncompromising, and uncaring and was therefore was the embodiment of all that is wrong with the men that I meet. It's a foolproof theory."

" I'm confused," Sumire said. " If not this guy, they who on earth are you marrying?"

" That's the thing---I've decided Koko is going to find him for me."

" My Koko?" Anna asked after a couple of seconds of bewildered silence.

" Of course. Can't you see that it's the only way? Koko works in a big company, he's got plenty of staff under him, mostly hand-picked,and he knows me better than anyone apart from you guys. He's perfect objective observer and if he can find me someone he likes then we can all be friends for ever. You know, live next door to one another,have neighbourhood BBQ's, go on camping trips..."

" You hate camping---"

I'm not joking. Anna. Come on, you have to see how flawless a plan it is."

" And all of this came from banging into some very attractive and nice-smelling guy in the street?" Anna asked.

" It's like when we collided, he smacked some sense into me."

" Gave you concussion, more like it," Sumire muttered.

Mikan shot Sumire an unimpressed look.

" Come on Mikan, I thought you were a very controlled and independant woman, and here you are, putting the decissions of your own life in someone else's hand."

" Koko is not just some one else and you know that. I trust him to make a good choice."

" I can't believe that you are actually making sense. Alright, come over for dinner tonight and then we can ambush my poor unknowing husband."

" Thanks Anna. Your the best friend in the whole wide world."

" And don't you forget it."

Just as Anna hung up, Sumire thumped down beside Mikan. " Did he help pick the stuff up?"

Mikan shifted her attention from the files on her desk to an eager Sumire. " Well, he dropped his bags aswell and bent down to help almost instantly. But he was telling me off at the time so that's irrelevant too."

" And you were walking with your head down, immersed in thoughts of what you had to do today, not looking where you were going, weren't you?"

" Sure..."

" But that's irrelevant right?"

Mikan narrowed her eyes willing Sumire to continue, but her mocking look was to no avail.

" A tall dark, handsome stranger bowls you over and then gets down on his hands and knees to help. And you have decided that it's a bad thing? I, on the other hand, would spend the rest of my day looking dreamily out the window if that happened to me. But no such luck. My morning consists of being rubbed up against by a school boy on the train."

Sumire sighed spectacularly and Mikan couls not help but grin at her amateur dramatics. " You do realise that since I am your boss your job is to ooh and aah and say,' poor Mikan', don't you?"

" I thought my job was to grt you coffee and stand on chairs so that you can drape fabrics over me and hold all incoming calls from any men you may have had uninspiring dates with the night before."

" Sure," Mian agreed after a moment's thought, " that too."

Sumire left the room and headed back to her desk to prepare herself for a day of imaginig walking by the street and banging into tall, dark, handsome strangers.

On the other hand, though unknown to herself, Mikan couldn't forget about the stranger as well...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it guys...my second fan fic...pls review and let me know if you like it or not...or else i'll delete it...read and review!!..


	2. sorry!

Guys I know that it has been a long time that I updated the stories "Love will find a way" and "Wedding Wish", and it will be a long time before I do!...unfortunately I am going out of town and can't update any sooner...plz be patient for the update...thank you people for ur reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I donot own Alice Academy!

Chapter Two : It All Starts...

Natsume looked out through the window of his sleek black limousine. It's been three long years since he has been at Sleuhallen, his home town. But it still the same with the same country scenery, the same old scent in the breeze and beautiful women. Beautiful women...now that women he bumped into today was something! That was a true Sleuhallen woman. That dumb grey business suit did a good job of hiding her perfect curves...but ofcourse he noticed them. Her eyes...a perfect shade of brown and those heavy locks of auburn hair bouncing on her shoulder...

Natsume sighed...

" Jetlagged...i must be jetlagged..." said Natsume as he drifted off to sleep.

As the limo parked outside the Hyuuga mansion, Natsume jerked back to reality. He was dreaming of that woman on the street.

" Get a grip you oaf. " Natsume muttered to himsef as he took the steps two at a time.

As he entered the huge mansion, he spotted his two labradors waiting for him by the fireplace. As he walked in, both of then jumped at him with full force. Natsume threw back his head and laughed as he lay on the floor. He was being licked from head to toe as his pets welcomed him. He shoved them aside and made his way towards his only family.

" Girlfriend? are you awake? " he asked as he entered the elegant room.

" Oh...Natsume! you're here atlast. I thought I would have to die without seeing you. " said Mrs. Hyuuga, Natsume's grandmother.

" Don't say such things darling. I'm here now. " said Natsume slowly as he sat down beside her.

" Yah...and you're still not married! Grant this dying old hag a last wish and get married love." said his grandmother in a small frail voice.

" You're not dying..." said Natsume slowly.

" No..not yet...but does that mean I don't get my wish? " asked Mrs. Hyuuga.

Natsume smiled down at her.

" You never know, one of these days I might just surprise you. Now get some rest and call for me if u need anything. " Natsume kissed her cheek and left the room.

Natsume stood outside the door of his grandmother for a long time. He could never bear it if she left him. She was his only family. As he thought about her last wish suddenly, the thought of the girl he met in the street. He smiled, and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan sat in her office and stared in horror at the messed up papers in front of her. Though Mikan was clumsy, she devoted her life to animals, something she adored. Her occupation, an animal rescuer, was something she did with all her heart. Though she seldom went out on operations herself, sometimes went the going went tough, she took situations into her own hands. She was the head but never acted like one. Her caring and kind nature and also her love for animals is what made her so successful.

" Mikan! " Sumire burst inside the office with a bunch of papers in her hand.

" What?!? What is it?? I didn't do anything! It wasn't me!! " wailed Mikan as she fell down from her chair.

" You idiot, get up already." Sumire helped Mikan up.

" What is it? " asked Mikan a bit worried.

" We got a new project. The local zoo is being very poorly managed and the animals are almost starving." said Sumire.

" What!? How can they?! " shouted Mikan.

" We have to talk to the care taker but he's out of town." said Sumire.

" If the care taker is out of town then who's taking care of the animals?" asked Mikan.

" No one! " snapped Sumire.

" What the hell! " shouted Mikan at the top of her voice. " We have to talk about this with someone."

" But with whom?" asked Sumire.

" Someone who can help us. But first I have to get hold of the zoo." said Mikan.

" What do you mean by that?" asked Sumire a bit confused.

" I have to be a major part of the zoo management to make the changes I want to make... somehow. " snapped Mikan.

" Be a part of the zoo management?! How are you going to do that?!" grunted Sumire.

" But first I need media coverage to make people aware of the condition of the zoo." Mikan continued thoughfully. " The head of the 'Meade' magazine has just returned to town." said Mikan slowly. " If only I can persuade him to help me..."

" Head of the 'Meade' magazine?! You mean Natsume Hyuuga?! _The_ Natsume Hyuuga?! " cried Sumire.

" But I would have to get an appointment first...but that would take days...should I just burst in...but then he would surely kick me out..." continued Mikan.

" Earth to Mikan! Are you listening to me!? " asked Sumire.

" Get ready Sumire, we are going to the 'Meade' magazine office. " said Mikan as she picked up her purse.

" Now?! " cried Sumire.

" Now! " snapped back Mikan.

And in less than thirty minutes, they were on their way...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume Hyuuga leaned back on his comfy chair as he thought about his grandmother's wish.

" _Is she serious? _" thought Natsume. " _Ofcourse she's serious you idiot! _"

_Ring. ringggg!! _

" Sir? " it was Nonoko, Natsume's assistent.

" Hmm? " asked Natsume.

" The head of the ARA is here to see you. " she announced.

" ARA? " asked Natsume a bit confused.

" Animal Rescuing Agency. " she informed him.

" Huh? What do they want?" he asked.

" They are here with a proposal sir." she said.

" What? Anyways, I am busy now. " said Natsume. " Did they have an appointment?"

" No sir. They just said that they urgently need to see you. " said Nonoko.

" I can't meet them now. Tell them to get an appointment. " snapped back Natsume.

" Yes sir." and with that Nonoko hung up.

As Nonoko looked up to inform Mikan and Sumire that they were not allowed to enter without an appointment, she noticed that they were no longer there. By the time Nonoko found them, they were already bursting in the head office.

" Maam! " cried Nonoko. " You're not allowed in there! " and Nonoko ran after them.

Natsume looked up and two unknown intruders burst into his office. But as he saw the auburn hair and that same grey business suit, recognition hit him like a bucket of cold water. This was the same woman he had bumped into this very morning.

" Huh! " gasped Mikan. " It's you! " cried a shocked Mikan. " What are you doing here?! Where is the head of the 'Meade' magazine? I demand to know the truth! "

Natsume just stared at her as a slight smirk spread across his face.

" Mikan?" whispered Sumire. " ...He is the head."

And that's how it all started...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. New Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice

Chapter Three : The proposal

Natsume looked up and two unknown intruders burst into his office. But as he saw the auburn hair and that same grey business suit, recognition hit him like a bucket of cold water. This was the same woman he had bumped into this very morning.

" Huh! " gasped Mikan. " It's you! " cried a shocked Mikan. " What are you doing here?! Where is the head of the 'Meade' magazine? I demand to know the truth! "

Natsume just stared at her as a slight smirk spread across his face.

" Mikan?" whispered Sumire. " ...He is the head."

Mikan didn't seem to hear what Sumire said. She kept talking.

"You there why are you smirking like that...you pervert...I demand to know where Natsume Hyuuga is..."

Just then Nonoko burst into the office, gasping, and getting hold of a blabbering Mikan said,

"I'm so sorry Mr. Hyuuga...I was talking to you and when I looked up she was already sneaking in...I'll just take her away now...it won't happen again Mr. Hyuuga..."

"Let go of her hand Miss Nonoko and you may leave now" said Natsume's cool voice.

Nonoko was still pulling at Mikan when the words registered to her.

"Umm...sorry Mr. Hyuuga..." and with that she left, utterly confused.

All this time Sumire and Mikan stood awed and speechless as the absurdity of the situation in front of them continued. Mikan found her voice at last and started to speak.

"Mr... umm...Mr Hyuuga...I...I'm really sorry... I didn't realise that you...are the head of the Meade Magazine...I...was..."

"Take a seat Miss..." Natsume enquired.

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura. Head of the ARA." finished Sumire.

"Uh yes...Mikan" with that Mikan extended her hand at Natsume, "and this is Sumire, my friend and secretary."

Natsume, still smirking and ignoring Mikan's hand, started to speak in his cool voice.

"So Miss Mikan Sakura..."

"Please call me Mikan." interrupted she.

"So what is it that honours me with your presence, if you will let me know now." continued Natsume.

"It's the animals...the animals of the zoo are starving...they have no one to look after them...the caretaker is out of town and he didn't leave anyone in his place...don't ask me how he can be so irresponsible but that is the truth and now its all his fault that the innocent animals are suffering...so I thought that we..."

"Hold on Miss Mikan what do you mean 'we'??" asked Natsume.

"Well we the people at ARA with your kind help..."

"What the hell do you mean by that? Why would I want to help you...what's there in it for me?" queried an amused Natsume.

"Well you see..." Mikan said carefully, "the zoo is a vital part of the town and the animals there...well the innocent animals...people love the animals...and so if your magazine could publish an article with some snapshots about the current misfortune of the animals, people could be made aware of the conditions in the zoo..."

"Why come to me then...why not go to the local newspaper?" asked Natsume.

"Well...not everyone is a fan of the newspaper...whereas your magazine is a craze and also since its an international magazine...we could raise fund from overseas as well so you see..."

"What do I get from all this?" Natsume asked.

"Mr Hyuuga, not everyone in the world is so selfish and..." for a moment Mikan lost temper, "...I mean sorry...well as for your benefit the ARA will name the project after you and we could pay you...though it wouldn't be much, we'll try..."

"Forget the payment," snapped Natsume, "although there is something you can do..."

"I'm sorry Mr Hyuuga I don't think there's anything more that we..." interrupted Mikan.

"You have to come to dinner with me tomorrow night and you got the deal." was Natsume's words.

"But...how is that related...and I don't want to g..." Mikan protested.

"She'll be happy to," said Sumire smiling charmingly at Natume, "and thank you Mr Hyuuga."

With that Sumire pulled Mikan out of the office and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume sat in his office lost in his thoughts. Now why did he invite that Mikan girl to have dinner with him? Not girl, he corrected himself. But an enchanting woman...she was too lost in her world of starving animals but man, what a beauty...those all big, innocent brown eyes staring right through him, the part of him that he showed to no one. He had learnt his lesson from previous experiences...bitter experiences...all girls were after his money and that was all. It was surprising to know that Mikan didn't even recognise him. _Mikan_. The name felt so good to his mouth...he wondered how she tasted..._watermelons_? _What's wrong with me today???_ Natsume cursed under his breath and got to work at the new collaboration with their rival magazine.

Although a certain Mikan Sakura just wouldn't let him concentrate...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan got to her no nonsense green pick up with Sumire. She was utterly mad with Sumire for accepting that dinner invitation.

"Sumire why the hell did u have to accept that invitation from that rude, snob, Natsume Hyuuga?" demanded Mikan.

"Well Mikan if you would just stop and listen to me. That Natsume said he would accept our proposition if you accepted his invitation...and didn't you see the way he looked at you...ok ok don't tell me, I just know you didn't. Listen Mikan he absolutely, positively is interested in you. So what's wrong with having dinner with the dashing Natsume Hyuuga after all?" finished Sumire.

"Well I don't care how he looked at me...if we get the deal then its fine..." muttered Mikan thoughtlessly, "...hey that means we got the deal!! WooHooooooo!!!"

_Mikan is always so slow to register_...thought Sumire affectionately and smiled to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On reaching their office they found Mikan's half brother Ruka Nogi waiting for them. Although a half brother, Mikan and Ruka were extremely close and loved each other. They had the same passion about animals and together they worked to make the world a better place for all creatures in it. On seeing Mikan, Ruka went up to give his sister a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Mikan what's up? I came back after a visit to the zoo and i heard that you were out...where were you the animals at the zoo need us now more than ever!"

"And so we went to do something about it." said Mikan smiling, "we went to meet the head of the Meade Magazine, Natsume Hyuuga."

"What?!? You went to meet _the_ Natsume Hyuuga?? But how is he related???" asked an astonished Ruka.

"Well we went to ask him for a coverage on the current situation of the local zoo." continued Mikan.

"And he agreed to it?!? probed Ruka.

"Well, after some persuasion, he did...he asked to go to dinner with although I have no idea why!"

"What!!! Sis you should think again, he does not have a good reputation with women...he's a cassanova and I..." tried Ruka.

"Well dear brother I thought about it and there's no other way he'll agree to...so it's fine with me as long as the work's done...so don't worry!"

Worried was exactly what Ruka was. He knew his sister was innocent and naive but she was gorgeous as hell and kind and giving. Although she didn't realise it...so Ruka decided to do a little research on his own on this Natsume Hyuuga...

After a little search on google, he came to know a little about Natsume Hyuuga. He was alone except his sick grandmother, hates publicity and reporters, has a way with women all thanks to his God-gifted good looks. Never takes a woman seriously. Not the least bit friendly...and that was all he could find.

_Then why is he so interested in Mikan?_ thought a worried Ruka. _What will he gain from it??_

_ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Next morning Mikan worked hard and wrote letters to several zoo management officials about her thoughts. It was late afternoon when Sumire entered her office.

"You're still working? Did you already forget that you have a date tonight?? asked Sumire.

"What date...date?? What are you talking about Sumire, I have never gone to a date... are you mad...me going to a date?!?" blabbered a stressed Mikan.

"Mikan! Stop and listen...you have dinner with Natsume Hyuuga...tonight!"

"Huh...oh yes I forgot all about it. Thanks for reminding me." with that she went back to her work.

Sumire went over to Mikan and got her out of her overloaded desk. Mikan protested but Sumire took her purse and put away the work sheets. She then took Mikan to her car and drove her home.

"Exactly why are we in such a hurry...??? And I thought we are going to that darn invitation... but where are we supposed to go actually, I forgot to ask the location... did he mention??..why are we going towards my home? Is he coming to my apartment... its such a mess and I don't have anything to offer him, I forgot to go to the supermarket yesterday...

" Wait Mikan, when did you last stock your refrigerator? " Sumire interrupted.

" Last month... I think... something like that" Mikan mused thoughtfully

" What the hell have you been eating all this time?"

" Oh, this & that... I don't really know actually... whatever's available..." mused Mikan.

"Gosh! What am I gonna do with you!?"

After stopping for lunch at a nearby cafe, Sumire asked Mikan what she planned to wear at the dinner that night, realising that she probably didn't own any kind of evening dress except for her business suits.

" I guess I'll wear...um...Sumire I honestly don't know what to wear. I haven't thought about it. I think I'll just wear my usual business suit... its not like a date you know so...

" What about the pretty russet dress that Ruka gave you for Christmas last year?" Sumire cut in.

" Well of course I could never wear that...its too...I don't know what but its just not right for me..."

"Sure it is and will look lovely on you." At this Sumire got up and and pulled Mikan towards the car with her. On the way Sumire stopped at her apartment and came out with a bag in her hands.

"What's in the bag?" asked Mikan.

"You'll see..." was all that she said.

On reaching Mikan's small and neat apartment, Sumire went in and took out the russet dress from the far corner of Mikan's wardrobe. The dress had a simple cut, yet elegant and fell just below the knees. The dress had a shallow neck which spread across the shoulders neatly. Sumire smiled and took out the pair of matching high-heeled sandals from the bag which she brought with her.

"I could never wear that Sumire..." wailed Mikan.

Sumire was about to say something when Mikan's cell phone rang.

"Hello..." Mikan replied.

"I'll pick you up at 7pm. Don't be late." was Natsume's cool voice.

"How did you know..."

There was a _click_ and the line went dead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After persuading Mikan to wear the dress and the sandals Sumire went back home leaving Mikan to get ready. Exhausted after a tiring day Mikan went for a shower before she got dressed. She took a long shower and feeling more relaxed, got out in her bath robe when the door bell rang. Mikan looked over the wall clock to see that it was not even six pm. She frowned to herself and went to answer the door. She opened the door and gasped.

"What are you doing here at this time!?" exclaimed Mikan with a hand clutching at the collar of her robe.

Natsume ignored her and went straight inside and sat down on the couch. He looked at her lazily and replied:

"I had some errands which I finished early."

Mikan didn't know what to say. She looked at him and studied him closely. He wore a navy suit over crisp white shirt and looked gorgeous as hell with his rumpled raven black hair. She saw him stare at her with his fingers brushing his hair, smirking at her rudely. She suddenly realised that she was in her robes and began hurrying towards her bedroom stammering behind her.

"Mr Hyuuga...I... uh... will be...will be back soon...please make yourself at home..."

Natsume sat at the couch looking back at her._ Man what a woman_. He mused to himself. Her auburn hair looked even darker when wet and fell in wet tendrils across her shoulders. Her pink girly robe clung to her wet body in an intimate way. Her skin glowed from the hot shower and she looked so vulnerable...Natsume was lost in his thoughts when he heard sounds from across her room. He could make out the sound of a hair drier as she dried her lustrous hair...

He looked across the neat living room. The apartment was small but tastefully decorated. Animal pictures and medals awarded to the ARA hung at various corners of the walls. At the corner was a desk neatly piled with papers and worksheets and a laptop. He could make out a small kitchen on his left.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Mr Hyuuga but I couldn't go any faster..." said a gasping voice from across the bedroom door.

Natsume looked up to find a gorgeous girl stumbling with a pair of high-heeled sandals which he could understand she was not used to. Her hair, shining like gold was twisted over her head hurriedly and the tendrils of her hair fell loosely over her face. Her cheeks were flushed and reflected the colour of her russet dress. He looked at her legs which seemed to go on forever. He got up and strode across the room towards Mikan. He took her by the arm and gently pushed her towards the couch. Kneeling down, he took her delicate foot in his hands and began strapping the sandals for her.

Mikan had a strange fluttery feeling at the bottom of her stomach and for a while she didn't know what to do. She looked down to find his hands touching her feet and she felt something that she had never felt before. Natsume got up when he was done and smoothed his suit. He strode towards the door and stood by it waiting for her.

"Shall we, Miss Sakura?" drawled Natsume gesturing with his hand.

Mikan stood up clumsily and walked slowly towards the door. Just as she was crossing the door, she stumbled at her welcome mat when a pair of strong hands grabbed at her waist. Mikan looked up to find Natsume's face close to hers. She straightened, shocked at being so close to him.

"Why wear things you can't even handle.."

Mikan bit back her anger and tried to change the subject.

"So...where are we going...you never mentioned." she tried, forcing a smile.

Natsume didn't answer but took her arms and together made their way to his car. Mikan stared at the silver lotus in front of her. She tried to comment on it but refrained from it. After they got seated she tried again,

"You didn't answer by question Mr Hyuuga..."

Natsume revved up the engine to drown her voice and starting the car, replied:

"At my place..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiya people!!! This is Oni the authors's elder sister...this chapter is written by me. I do hope you all will enjoy it and please people let me know...don't forget the reviews!! take care all...love ya!!


	5. a note

hey ppl...its me...my exams r going to start from the 16th of september...so i got to study hard and do good!! therefore i won't be able to update my stories for a while...hope u understand!! i'll be back and update as soon as possible!! both my stories " Wedding Wish " and " Love will find a Way " will be updated after my return!! be patient ppl! and thx a bunch for ur warm reviews...i want u to know just how much they r appreciated!! luv ya all!! take care!!... :D 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter : Out of Control...?!

"So...where are we going...you never mentioned." Mikan tried, forcing a smile.

Natsume didn't answer but took her arms and together made their way to his car. Mikan stared at the silver lotus in front of her. She tried to comment on it but refrained from it. After they got seated she tried again,

"You didn't answer my question Mr Hyuuga..."

Natsume revved up the engine to drown her voice and starting the car, replied:

"At my place..."

It took Mikan a while to realize what he said and when the words registered in her brain, she did a double take.

"_What do you mean?!_ Hey stop this thing...stop the damn car! I'm not going anywhere with you. You...you...!!" gasped a wild Mikan pulling crazily at her seat belt when suddenly a pair of strong hands held her firmly by the shoulders against the seat.

"For God's sake behave yourself Mikan. We're just going to my place for a quiet dinner, nothing else. I'm not going to eat you dammit!" drawled Natsume with his face very close to hers.

"So..so.. after dinner you'll drop me home?" asked a sobered Mikan.

"It's only fair.." was all Natsume said as the luxurious car sped through the night.

The short way from Mikan's apartment to Natsume's was a pleasant ride. The night was cool and breezy and the wind caressed Mikan's face. It was the first time she was going out on a date...not to mention a ridiculous one. The thought brought a smile on her lips.

Natsume took an admiring look at the girl sitting beside him. It wasn't the first time he was taking a girl to dinner but it was a first that he was taking her to his place. He didn't even know the girl but whatever little he knew about her, intrigued him. The soft wind blew her hair away from her lovely face. Not only lovely..._beautiful_. She was looking out with a slight smile on her lips...her lips...thought Natsume...was a rare beauty. Small and full accentuated by a slightly upturned little nose on top. And her eyes were the best part...so passionate and innocent and full of love...and wild when staring at him. It brought a smirk across his face...

The car stopped in front of a modest building and parking the car, Natsume held out a hand for Mikan to step out. Mikan hesitated and then extended her hand when Natsume held it strong and suddenly pulled her hard so that she fell against his chest. Mikan looked up to see Natsume's face inches from hers and struggled to get away from him. Natsume let her go and she stumbled backward.

"Follow me..." was all he said.

They took the lift to the 5th floor and the doors opened to a well-lit, spacious hallway. Natsume walked up to the door at the end of the hallway.

"Welcome to my humble abode.." he drawled gesturing with his hands.

Mikan walked carefully inside not knowing what to expect. The sitting room as it seemed to be, was furnished tastefully with glossy wooden floor and simple white furnishings. The air had a distinct scent that she recognised to be Natsume's. On the walls hung delicate modern paintings. Not expecting this at all, she didn't know what to do and stood lamely with her eyes on the floor.

"Have a seat...please" smirked Natsume enjoying her uneasiness.

Natsume tossed his coat on a nearby couch and went in side. Mikan sat and looked around her surroundings nervously. All of a sudden out of nowhere a big furry creature pinned her to the floor, growling at her. Mikan screamed, utterly shocked with her hands covering her face.

"Down boy, DOWN!" shouted a voice.

The dog, for that's what it was moved away from her and a hand was pulling her hands away from her face. Mikan looked up to see a shirtless Natsume in trousers and rumpled hair staring at her. She blinked again and Natsume smiled.

"That's Shadow, my buddy..." he explained her and then to the dog, "here boy, come here...this is Mikan, a friend."

Mikan was amused and managed a shaky smile as the dog extended a giant brown paw. After the initial shock subsided she felt a love and compassion that she felt for all animals and took the paw and shook it with a smile. Shadow, once he knew that she was a friend, took the opportunity and rolling on top of her, started licking her face. That made her tickle and Mikan began to laugh, stroking his fur.

"Enough Shadow...sit boy." Commanded Natsume, smiling. And instantly the dog was up in a sitting position with its tongue out and a happy face. Natsume helped Mikan up surprised that she didn't mind rolling on the floor and being licked at by a dog. Most other women would have screamed their heads off yelling about their expensive dresses being ruined or their carefully made-up faces gone to waste. He helped her up in a sitting position and with her rumpled hair falling over her face, she seemed even more tempting to him.

Mikan tried to get up with the help of Natsume when she tripped again.

"Damn shoes!" she muttered and was surprised when Natsume shoved her gently on the couch and kneeled down, unstrapping her shoes. Looking down at him brought back the fluttering in her stomach. She watched him as he gently took off the shoes and replaced them with one of his over-sized slippers.

"That should do it," pleased with himself, he got up and smiled at Mikan's flushed face. Mikan instantly lowered her eyes.

"So what would you like to have for dinner, Miss Mikan Sakura?" asked an amused Natsume.

"Um...uhh...I..I don't know...anything you like would be fine by me.." managed Mikan with her eyes still down.

"In that case...come with me" and he started walking towards what seemed like a kitchen.

Mikan followed him into a bright kitchen. At the center was a dainty round table set with plates and wine glasses and candles in the middle.

"Make yourself at home.." with that he opened the refrigerator and started piling up on the counter tops.

"What the...you're gonna cook?!?" exclaimed a surprised Mikan.

Natsume didn't answer but kept at what he was doing.

"Let's see...we can have spaghetti with cheese and meat balls, my very special prawn salad with fresh lettuce and onions and for dessert... let's see...how does a pudding with ice-cream sound?" asked Natsume without looking back.

Within minutes the meatballs were prepared and Natsume was boiling the spaghetti. Mikan, feeling foolish and useless, moved up to the counter and started chopping the vegetables for the salad. Natsume stared at her.

"You don't need to do this"

"Well I hate to sit useless.." said Mikan.

"Suit yourself" was all Natsume said and resumed his work.

Mikan was humming a tune to herself when suddenly Shadow came running to her.

"_Ouch_...!" and her finger was bleeding.

Natsume deftly took her bleeding finger and putting it in his mouth, sucked at it to stop the bleeding with a worried and annoyed expression on his face. Mikan was so shocked that she started blushing profusely and looked the other way. Then after a while he took a look at the finger and wrapped it with a band-aid from a first-aid kit.

"I don't need help. Just sit and wait." He snapped at her.

"I was just trying to hel.." Mikan protested.

"Enough!"

Mikan sat at the table looking away from him, irritated and annoyed with herself. _Why the hell__did I accept his offer for dinner??_ She thought to herself. _Oh yes I remember...the contract..I'll__have to go through with this for the sake of those poor animals in the zoo. I simply have to bear with him...just this once..._

"Miss Sakura!" called a voice nearby and Mikan snapped out from her thoughts.

"Uh..yes...I'm sorry..." she blabbered and was amazed to find that the table was set with delicious smelling spaghetti and salad with lighted candles at the center.

"Wow!! You're really...um...fast.." Mikan didn't know what to say.

"So shall we..." and Natsume was serving her. Mikan didn't realise until then how hungry she was. She started digging in as soon as her plate was loaded. Natsume smiled to himself..._a girl__not conscious of her figure_, he mused.

Only when her plate was empty did Mikan look up to see Natsume staring at her with his hand on his cheek and a smirk on his face. His food was untouched.

"Um...that was delicious Mr Hyuuga..." enthused Mikan.

"Natsume...not Mr Hyuuga...I'm glad you liked it" interrupted Natsume.

"So Mr Hyuu...sorry...Natsume...about the animals in the zo..." tried Mikan.

"Later...I don't mix personal affairs with professional ones" he said.

"But..." pushed Mikan.

"I said later." He said firmly. "Care for a dance Miss Sakura?" he continued with a smile.

"I never danced...and..."

"I'll take that as a yes..." and saying so he got up and pressed a button in a remote control. Soft music poured in as he got to his feet and pulled Mikan from her chair. He pulled her close to him with a hand on her waist and took her hand to place it on his bare shoulder.

Mikan suddenly realised his shirtless state and couldn't look up out of shyness. He moved smoothly with the music and she felt as if they floating in mid air. She had never felt like this before. The dancing and the music made her dizzy and weak in the knees. If it wasn't for Natsume's firm hold on her, she was sure she would have collapsed on the floor.

Natsume looked down at her lovely profile. Her hair was still falling disorganized and she was flushed from dancing. He pressed her closer to him which made her catch her breadth. He felt addicted to her sweet, floral smell.

"_Mikan..."_ whispered Natsume in her ears, moving away the hair from her nape to kiss her bare shoulder tenderly. At that she looked up at him, as if shocked, her lips apart in awe. Natsume pressed his lips on hers, unable to stop himself. She was too sweet, too lovely, too tempting...too much everything. He couldn't stop. He kissed her fiercely and roughly and possessively, which brought a low moan at the back of her throat. He groaned hoarsely himself. _This has to stop!_ he thought wildly. _But how can I?!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice 

Chapter five : Wedding bells?!

⌠Mikan...■ whispered Natsume in her ears, moving away the hair from her nape to kiss her bare shoulder tenderly. At that she looked up at him, as if shocked, her lips apart in awe. Natsume pressed his lips on hers, unable to stop himself. She was too sweet, too lovely, too tempting...too much everything. He couldn▓t stop. He kissed her fiercely and roughly and possessively, which brought a low moan at the back of her throat. He groaned hoarsely himself. This has to stop! he thought wildly. But how can I?!

Suddenly Natsume found himself being pushed and...

_SLAP!!!_

He looked up to see Mikan with tear stained eyes, staring back at him with pain.

"Wha-" before he could even finish Mikan stopped him.

"Don't say a word Mr.Hyuuga! What the hell do you think you were doing?!"

" I wa-" tried Natsume again...but in vain.

" Shut up! You're taking advantage of my situation here huh?! You think you're the only person who can help me and I'll fall right into your arms? Well get this through that thick brain of yours Mr.Hyuuga, I'm not desperate and I sure as hell can find someone else to do my advertisement! And I will! "

" Mikan I wa-" but he was cut short again...

" Its Miss Sakura to you...and don't you forget it." with that Mikan collected her notes and left the apartment, slamming the door firmly behind her."

" What the hell just happened..." said Natsume to himself as he stared at the door...confused and miserable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan made her way angrily though the streets, stomping and struggling to pull herself together. _How could he?? _she wondered sadly. _Well I'm not going to fall for that again!! What does he think of himself..that..that arrogant jerk!!! I'll show him...I'll show him for good!!_ wondered she. Suddenly she noticed a magazie rack displaying various top charts. She stopped involuntarily and noticed Natsume's picture on the cover of the Meade with a pretty blonde. _How could I be so blind??_ she thought. _That's the kind of personthat Natsume really is!!_ And then she came across the face of a dark, raven-haired pretty girl in a grey stylish suit with the heading "Hotaru Imai of _the Aura_ does it again". Mikan picked up the issue and flipped throgh the pages.

Miss Hotaru Imai, the young business tycoon does it again.This time she has successfully launched her new project the instant succes, the Aura. This new magazine features fashion, exclusive celebrity inteviews, sports...

Mikan closed the magazine with a smile on her face.

"I'll take this." she informed the sales girl and after paying for it, made her way home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning in her own office Sumire sat opposite to Mikan and listened to her changes in plan.

"Mikan, did u even think that Natsume might be seriously interested in you? You didn't even give him a chance to explain himself..." Sumire tried.

"No way Sumire don't you try to take his side. You don't know what kind of a rotten person he is. We are doing the right thing by changing sponsors. Also, the tabloid says that this Hotaru Imai is his biggest rival after the launching of _the Aura_. That would really teach him a lesson!" enthused Mikan.

"But Mikan.."

"I told you Sumire I'm not changing my plans. Make an appointment with Miss Hotaru immediately. In the meantime, how are the arrangements? asked Mikan.

"Well Anna, Koko and Ruka are making the necessary temporary arrangements. We are doing what we can do for the animals until a permanent solution is available." informed Sumire.

"But Anna shouldn't be working! The baby's due this month!!" wailed Mikan suddenly remembering.

"She wouldn't leave Koko's side" smiled Sumire.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that then. At least the animals will not die of hunger now." concluded Mikan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume sat in his vintage office on the fiftieth floor of the building overlooking the city. There was a lot to do but he couldn't get his mind off Mikan. _How could I lose control like that? I should have waited...She is not like other girls..she's so..so innocent,_ he thought to himself. _Damn, she's not even my type but then why can't I keep my mind off her? HELL!!_ He ran his fingers through his dark hair impatiently.

_Ring ringg!!_

The ringing of the phone snapped Natsume out of his thoughts. Cursing, he took hold of the receiver.

"Yes.." he snapped.

"Sir I have updated information about our rival magazine _the Aura_." replied Nonoko, his assistant.

"Oh ya I almost forgot. Bring the files to me."

Within minutes Natsume sat with the files, lost to the world. He went through the reviews which showed that _the Aura_ topped the sales that month. He squinted his eyes in disapproval. The Meade cannot collaborate with _the Aura_ in the current situation because that would mean backing out. And Natsume Hyuuga never backs out of a challenge. He thought to himself. I would have to think of something else...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru Imai sat in her exquisitely furnished office and smiled to herself. The reviews in front of her showed that _the Aura_ topped the sales that month. She had worked day and night to bring the company to its current success. She was stern in her ways but all her employees liked her inspite of that as they were rewarded hansomely for their hard work.

"This month's reviews would give Natsume Hyuuga something to think about" she said to herself.

There was a beeping sound and she turned on her speaker phone.

"Yes Yuu.."

"Miss Imai there are two people from the ARA who wish to see you. They called earlier for an appointment but since you were full for the month, I told them no but here they are now demanding to see you immediately" said a distressed Yuu.

Hotaru Imai kept herself updated regularly about everything and she had heard of the ARA. They were a private organisation which dealt with animal rights and had won some prestigious awards for their work. What do they want from me? she wondered.

"Well send them in" she said out of curiosity.

"Yes Maam" replied Yuu.  
The next moment there was a knock on the door as two young lady and a guy entered the room. The lady with the auburn hair extended her hand and introduced herself.

"Hello this is Mikan Sakura from the ARA and this is my brother Ruka. Thank you for agreeing to see us" said she.

Hotaru stood up and took her hand in hers.

"I can't imagine what in the world you would want to see me for" asked Hotaru.

"Well we desperately need your help. The animals in the zoo are starving and..."

"Yes I believe I've heard something of the sort" interrupted Hotaru.

"Uhh...yes and so we want your magazine to let the people know of their dreadful conditions..."

"Interesting...and what do I get from all this if I may know" enquired Hotaru.

"We will be naming the project after you and we can even pay..."

"How much?" asked Hotaru.

Mikan was speachless at being cut off every so often. The ARA was mostly a non-profitable agency but they did make a decent earning.

"Umm..I.." blabbered Mikan

"You name the price and we'll manage it" interrupted Ruka.

"Fine then it's a deal. As for the money, I'll name the price afterwards" finished Hotaru smiling at the blond haired guy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan made her way slowly up the stairs of her apartment late that night. She was exhausted...both physically and emotionally. The event last night left her unnerved and extremely upset. She tried to forget it all, delete it out of her memory and go back to being the Mikan she was before meeting the exasperating Natsume Hyuuga...only she couldn't. Her head throbbed from all the worrying and all she wanted now was to have some peace and sleep. She opened the door to her apartment not even noticing that it wasn't locked. As she walked into the dark apartment, her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. She could make out a figure sprawled on her sofa. Too afraid of what she might see, she reluctantly raised her hands towards the switch board and stopped.

" Aren't you gonna turn it on ?" asked the person on the sofa.

Mikan nearly jumped up in surprise as she recognised the low and heavy voice. It made her skin tingle and heart started beating faster than ever..._definate trouble_. She snapped the switches and the whole room lighted up revealing the raven haired Natsume Hyuuga in a white polo shirt with slightly faded jeans, his hair a bit rumpled..._man he looked good._..

" What the hell do you think your doing here?" demanded Mikan as soon as she found her voice.

Natsume got up and gave her one of his knock-your-socks-off grins.

" Easy there gorgeous...I just wanted to talk...think we could do that?" he asked calmly.

Mikan knew she should have refused and kicked him out but she was already too tired as it was and so she asked him to have a seat. Having done so, she herself took a seat an arm length away from him.

" See, isn't that a lot better?" he said with a smile.

" Get to the point Mr. Hyuuga. What is it that you want to talk about? " she asked seriously.

" Do you have a meeting or an appointment that you have to attend? " asked Natsume.

Mikan was a bit taken aback by the sudden question.

" No. Why? "

" Well then there is no hurry. " he said with another grin.

Natsume shifted from his seat and got a little closer. He then draped his arm casually around the sofa. He could see Mikan struggling to keep a straight face. Even after a whole day of work, she looked as enticing as ever...

" Are you seeing anyone? " he asked suddenly.

Mikan was definately startled. She turned and looked at him.

" I beg your pardon? " she replied.

" Are you seeing anyone?" he repeated casually as if it was the most normal thing to ask.  
" I believe thats none of your business." said Mikan after a short pause.

" Is that a 'yes'?" Natsume asked.

" No!" replied Mikan.

" So your not going out with anyone. " Natsume stated.

" I-- please get to the point. " said Mikan with a slight shade of pink on her cheeks.

" This is the point" he said as he got closer to her.

Mikan shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

" Wha- what do you mean?" she asked with difficulty.

Natsume brought his face so close to her that they were only inches apart.

" Say Mikan...how would you like to get married?" he asked with a slow grin forming in his handsome face...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well ppl dats it for the moment...hope u enjoy reading the chapter...actually i'm so out of plots :P ...anyway don't forget the reviews...it's because of that i still am continuing...barely...lol...love ya all!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice 

Chapter six : Forgotten?!

" Are you seeing anyone?" he repeated casually as if it was the most normal thing to ask.

" I believe thats none of your business." said Mikan after a short pause.

" Is that a 'yes'?" Natsume asked.

" No!" replied Mikan.

" So your not going out with anyone. " Natsume stated.

" I-- please get to the point. " said Mikan with a slight shade of pink on her cheeks.

" This is the point" he said as he got closer to her.

Mikan shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

" Wha- what do you mean?" she asked with difficulty.

Natsume brought his face so close to her that they were only inches apart.

" Say Mikan...how would you like to get married?" he asked with a slow grin forming in his handsome face...

Mikan got up abruptly and was about to run to her room when Natsume caught her hands in his.

"Why are you doing this to me...please leave me alone.." Mikan said, defeated.

"Why don't you just listen to what I have to say first? Sit down and relax..I'm not a beast, I'm not going to hurt you" said Natsume slowly.

"Just finish already..I'm very tired" Mikan stood where she was.

"Listen you know my family runs a huge empire and at the moment I'm the sole heir of this company. My grandma is worried that I'm never going to get married and that she will not be able to see the next heir. Therefore I thought that I should do something about it as my grandma is very dear to me and she is not well these days..."

"Why are you telling me all these Mr Hyuuga? I'm not getting your point" interrupted Mikan.

"The point is I want u get married to me only long enough to give me a son. Now I know that this doesn't sound good but if you will please hear me out I-- "

"Whaatt?! What did you say? Do I look like a whore to you?!! Give you a son!! Why not go to all those people who are more than willing to sleep with you? Heir...like HELL!!

"Please listen to me..."

"How much more do you want to insult me huh?! How cheap do you think I am? I'll never forgive you for this..NEVER!Get out of my house now! "

" Mikan you have not even listened to me-- "

" Fine you stay here! I'll leave! I can't even bear to look at you anymore! I hope I never see you again! Good bye Mr.Hyuuga!"

" Mikan wait--" but before Natsume could say anything, she was gone...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume stood where he was, unmoving and dumb-struck. He never imagined it to be like this. He knew that convincing Mikan Sakura would be difficult but he had to try. And now its his fault that she ran away from her own house. Who knows where. Natsume forced his paralysed legs to move and made a dash after her as fast as his legs would carry him. _I hope I never see you again_...she had said. It kept repeating in his troubled mind. It hurt so much to hear that coming from her mouth. Why wouldn't she understand that he cared about her. No. More than that.

"Damn that girl!" he said out loud in his frustration. "Why wouldn't she listen to me?"

He stood outside on the pavement looking all around him. On the far end of the road he could make out her auburn hair.

"That idiot...she is walking on the road! Doesn't she realise the dangers?!" he muttered to himself in sudden despair.

"MIKAN! Please stop!" he tried to shout out to her.

Mikan kept moving not listening to him. She kept walking, tears dripping on her face disturbing her vision. She didn't care.  
She kept walking as drivers honked around her angrily.

Natsume cursed and made a run towards her, still shouting after her to stop. He didn't realise what was happening. It all happened so fast he didn't have a chance to react, to stop the disaster striking. He ran with all his might but he couldn't get to her in time. His heart stopped as he saw the car approaching speedily and honking noisily. Towards her. His Mikan. He tried to call out her name but no sound came out. He stared mutely as the car screeched noisily and hit Mikan throwing her on the pavement. His beloved Mikan.

"MIK--AANN!!" he managed to choke.

Reaching her he took her bloody head in his lap and called her name hoarsely. Natsume took her battered face in his hands and held her to his heart. "Please forgive me..it's all my fault...don't leave me..." he choked.

Mikan stared blankly for a moment and then fell unconscious as darkness enveloped her...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital Natsume shouted at doctors and nurses who were too slow to see to his patient. He kept cursing them for not being efficient. A nurse came up to him with an identification form which was to be filled up by a member of her family since it was an accident case. Not knowing what to and not wanting to waste anymore time than necessary, he started filling it up. Finally Mikan was taken inside the operation theatre. Natsume was still writing when the nurse asked him suddenly

"Are you family of the patient?"

"Uh---well ya" he mentioned.

"Then you must be her husband" she asked further.

"Ya ya whatever just tell me how she is!" he answered impatiently.

The nurse smiled. "I understand your concern for your wife, but don't worry she is in good hands. And it really helps to have someone close at these times" and she left.

Natsume cursed under his breath and started pacing the hallway. After what seemed like ages the surgeon came out of the OT. Natsume immediately began to shoot him with questions.

"How is she?! When can I see her?!"

" Calm down Mr Hyuuga. It's alright. She had a deep head injury that we are worried about. But we should know when she wakes up. Otherwise she is doing extremely well I would say" assured the doctor.

"When can I see her?" asked Natsume again, not satisfied.

"Well you can see her as soon as she wakes up"

"And when is that?" asked he again.

"We can't say when. It's completely up to the patient. All we can do now is wait and pray that everything turns out to be alright when she wakes up. I suggest you go home, take a shower and come back later. You could use it." answered the doctor patiently.

Seeing as there was nothing more to say, Natsume grumbled and sat down on a nearby sofa. _It's no use_, he thought to himself. _I have_ _to see her first. I cannot leave her alone here_. Then it suddenly struck him that he had to tell her family about this. He called up Nonoko and told her to call up Sumire and to tell her that Mikan had an accident. He also gave her the name and address of the hospital she was in and hung up.

Natsume sat there, waiting, hating himself for all that happened. He hated to be useless, not being able to do anything. He just sat there, taut as a stretched spring, waiting for some news of Mikan. He just jumped up when his phone rang.

"What?!" he snapped at Nonoko.

"Sorry to bother you again Mr Hyuuga but I called Miss Sumire but no one's picking up the phone. The answer machine says that she is out as someone called Anna is having a baby." she informed him.

"Damn!"

Just then a nurse came up to him.

"Mr Hyuuga your wife has gained consciousness and..."

The nurse couldn't finish what she was saying. Natsume just dashed towards the intensive care unit.

"Mikan!?" he called out to her.

Mikan was leaning up on the pillow, pale as the white sheet of the bed. She had a purple bruise on the left side of her head, half hidden by her auburn bangs. She stared at him with those big hazel eyes of hers. Her lips trembled as if trying to form some kind of speech.

Natsume rushed to her bedside in the blink of an eye.

"Oh Mikan...you're ok..I was so worried...you silly girl.." he kept blabbering.

Mikan still just stared at him.

"Does it hurt..does it hurt too much...say something dammit!" he held her hands to comfort himself.

"Mr Hyuuga your wife just woke up she needs some time.." tried the nurse.

"To hell with time...I've been waiting long enough already!" he snapped.

The room went dead silent with the first words that Mikan said.

"Wife? Who are you people?"...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo folks that's all for now...I really hope you enjoy the twist..lol!  
Don't forget the reviews!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I donot own Alice Academy/ Gakuen Alice

Chapter Five : No other way out...

Natsume rushed to her bedside in the blink of an eye.

"Oh Mikan...you're ok..I was so worried...you silly girl.." he kept blabbering.

Mikan still just stared at him.

"Does it hurt..does it hurt too much...say something dammit!" he held her hands to comfort himself.

"Mr Hyuuga your wife just woke up she needs some time.." tried the nurse.

"To hell with time...I've been waiting long enough already!" he snapped.

The room went dead silent with the first words that Mikan said.

"Wife? Who are you people?"...

Natsume stood speechless for a while when the doctor came forward to take him aside.

"Mr Hyuuga..apparently your wife has lost her memory of her previous..."

"What?! How is that...what the hell are u talking about?? She doesn't remember anything at all?" interrupted Natsume.

"Well we can't say how much she forgot until further tests but at the moment having loved ones around and a little patience can make all the difference." explained the doctor."Try telling her about the times you spent together...talk about her favourite things like wat she likes and all..things like this help enormously."

"But I don't know what to do...I'm so clueless..." Natsume ran his fingers through his dark hair desperately.

"Just be there with her.." and saying so the doctor left.

Natsume slowly made his way back to Mikan's room. She looked so helpless lying there on the hospital bed without any memory of her past. Natsume just stood there staring, not knowing what to do as a nurse talked to her.

"Now Mrs Hyuuga there's your husband. You don't get too excited and try to rest for a while as you just woke up..." saying so the nurse smiled and left.

Natsume didn't know what to say. He stood at the door staring at her while she stared back at him. Then he smiled and moved towards her.

"How do you feel Mikan? How's the headache?? he asked tenderly.

"Mi-kan...is..is that my name?" she asked in a small voice.

Natsume moved in front of her and sat down.

"That's right. You're Mikan..."

"So does that mean...i'm..i'm really..your..wife..?"

Natsume shifted uncomfortably on the bed. What the hell was he supposed to say now!? No!? And risk losing her all over again!? Or should he just say yes and pray that they live happily ever after!? " Well...umm..."

He didn't have to complete his sentence. Mikan put her hand over his and held it lightly. Her vision blurred as tears glistened in her eyes. " I'm so sorry..." she began, " it must be so hard to not be recognised by your own wife...I..I'm so sorry!" she burst into tears just as she finished.

Natsume was baffled. Well, atleast he didn't have to lie...not yet. " Mikan, it's going to be alright, you'll remember everything...I'll make you.."

Mikan looked up at him. Her eyes glistening with hope. " I'll..I'll try my best...I will remember..we will be together again.." with that she slowly planted a small kiss on his cheek.

That small touch, those few seconds, for Natsume, was unknown. He had never felt that way before. Sure he had kissed, kissed long and hard...unlike this one, one which merely lasted for seconds, left a lasting effect, a lasting essence...what was all this? he didn't know...

" Mr. Hyuuga?" the voice brought him back from his trance.

"Uhh yes...?!"

"Your friends are here to see your wife. The doctor has strict orders not to press the patient into anything. Would you rather explain to your friends before they see her?" finished the nurse.

Natsume braced himself for the worst. "Umm...yes..thank you..." saying so he stood up. "I'll be right back..rest for a while and don't worry Mikan.." and he left.

--

"Damn why aren't they letting us see her yet...we are family for God's sake!!" exclaimed a hyper Ruka.

"What the hell's going on in there? Where is the doctor in charge??" Sumire continued.

"Please be patient..miss Mikan just woke up about an hour ago...don't rush her into anything that would stress her or get her excited...Mr Hyuuga will be here shortly to explain about her current conditon.." exlained the nurse.

"Mr.Hyuuga?! Who's that!? "

" Natsume Hyuuga " provided the nurse.

" What's he doing here...if all this is his fault then I'll really show that arrogant bastard!! It's my sister he's dealing with here...I won't let him hurt her..." Ruka voiced out angrily as he paced restlessly in the small room.

Just then Natsume entered the waiting room looking drawn and distraught. He stopped at the door and looked up to see Ruka and Sumire talking to themselves. Seeing him they stopped suddenly.

"What are you doing here Hyuuga and what have you done to my sister? Answer me dammit stop staring...what happened to her??" snapped Ruka.

" Your...sister? " mumbled Natsume half to himself.

" Yah darn it! now tell me what happened to her! Those lunatic people wouldn't even let me in! "

" She's..alright now...I think...she seems to be doing okay..."

Ruka visibly breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

" But.." continued Natsume.

Anxiety clearly showed on Ruka's face again. " There's the dreaded 'but'! But what!? "

Natsume couldn't figure out how to break it. He struggled to find the right words. how was he suppossed to tell them that she lost her memory?! Has no idea who they are?! And also that she thought that he was her husband! " Well you see...she had this accident..."

Ruka's eyes widened at that. He advanced forward and grabbed hold of Natusme's shoulder and shook them. " Accident?! How?! When?! "

" Well...she ran off into the street and..."

" Ran off into the street!? Why the hell would she do that!? " Ruka mumbled to himself as he raked a hand through his hair.

" Well what happen--"

" Oh to hell with what happened! She is alright right? "

" Her memory..."

Ruka caught his breath and stared at Natsume. " What about her memory? " he asked slowly, as if dreading the answer.

" She...doesn't remember much about what happened and..."

Ruka breathed out again. " Well that is expected from a victim of an accident as--"

" She doesn't remember you. " Natsume provided.

Ruka stopped instantly and stared at him with utter confusion.

Natsume continued speaking, finally getting the chance. " Her memory seems to be affected and she doesn't remember her past...but the doctors are not yet sure if this is temporary or permanent...lets hope its not the latter.."

Sumire seemed to have found her voice first. " Does...does she know...? "

Natsume looked at her. " Yah, she does."

Sumire gulped. " How is she handling it? "

Natsume suddenly felt like he himself was the doctor who was supposed to know all the answers. " She's doing fine. "

Just then the nurse entered. " Mr. Hyuuga, you're wife would like to see you. "

Sumire looked confused. " Your wife? "

Natsume didn't know what to say. " Umm..."

" Yes, Miss Mikan. " provided the nurse.

Sumire gaped at that.

" I'll be right there nurse. " Natsume said as he sent the nurse away.

" Mikan? " asked Sumire instantly. " Your wife's name is also Mikan? "

" Well...you see...Mikan seems to be under the misconception that I am...well..her spouse.." said Natsume with much difficulty.

" You mean Mikan, your wife? " asked Sumire, still confused.

" No I mean Mikan, your boss," he then glanced at Ruka who was still in a state of shock, " your sister."

Sumire finally seemed to get it and thumped down on the sofa.

" What?! " Ruka finally found his voice. " She thinks that...that you're her husband! Why!? Who told her that!? "

" The doctors. I brought her in so naturally they drew up their own conclusions and assumed I was her husband, and now she thinks so too..."

" Why the hell didn't you tell her!? " shouted Ruka.

" Forgive me for thinking of her welfare! " snapped Natsume. " I didn't want to confuse her or anything! "

" Yah ri--"

" Stop it you two! " shouted Sumire. " What's important now is Mikan's recovery! " Sumire rubbed her forehead as if a headache was approaching. " The nurse said Mikan wants to see Mr.Hyuuga...he should go. "

" Sumire I want to meet my sister too you know! " said Ruka.

" Well then go with him! I'll stay behind...she doesn't need to meet so many people together...we'll go one at a time. "

Both of them seemed to agree silently and left for Mikan's room.

As they walked in the hallway, both of their minds were whirling around Mikan.

" Don't press her into anything. " said Natsume suddenly.

" I know that better than you do. " snapped back Ruka.

" Well here we go..." he said slowly as he opened the door to her room.

Ruka stood at the door way, bracing himself for whatever was coming his way.

He found his sister sitting up on the bed looking pale and weak. As soon as she saw Natsume, her eyes seemed to glow with warmth.

" You're here " she said with a smile. " And oh! is that your friend? " she said, looking at Ruka.

Natsume turned back at Ruka and beckoned him to come in. " Mikan, this is Ruka. He's...family.."

" Family? " repeated Mikan confused.

" Mikan, you don't remember but..he's your brother..."

"I have...a...a brother...?!" asked Mikan, confused.

"That's right...he's your older brother..." continued Natsume, "don't try too hard Mikan things will come to you slowly" and he smiled and hoped she was assured.

Mikan's eyes misted slightly but she managed a weak smile. "Brother...I have a...brother..." she wondered.

"Hey don't worry about it Mikan...I'm here as you need me...don't rush it..you need to rest.." hurried Ruka

"I'm fine really...bro--brother...err..?" she stopped abruptly.

" Ruka." provided Ruka. " Ruka Nogi. " he smiled at her.

"Ruka" she repeated.

" I'm really sorry, but I somehow don't seem to remember anything..there is this void..."

" Mikan it's nothing " Natsume immediately broke in. " It'll all come to you in time."

Mikan smiled up at Natsume. Ruka stared at them for a while and then smiled to himself.

" I should go now. You rest now and don't worry sis...Mr Hyu...er...Natsume will be here and don't hesitate to call me if the need arises. " he said as he got up to leave.

" Yes " said a smiling Mikan. " Dear please see him off will you? " she asked Natsume.

Natsume smiled at her and nodded, leading Ruka out of the cabin. Once they were out Natsume turned to Ruka.

Ruka seemed to understand the situation and nodded slowly.

" Lets go get Sumire. She must be getting anxious." said Ruka.

" Wait, I think it's going to be too much for her. Can't Sumire visit her tomorrow? " suggested Natsume.

" Yah but she's been waiting so lo--"

" I 'll meet her tomorrow. " said Sumire as she walked towards them. " No problem."

" Fine then. It's set. I'll go and talk to the doctor's about her discharge than. " with that Ruka left.

Sumire took her leave as she had work to do in the office and Natsume returned to the cabin.

" When can I leave? " said Mikan as soon as he entered.

" Huh? well...Ruka is talking with the doctors...I'm not sure when. "

" Ohh...tell me...what's our house like? "

Natsume was in a fit. Should he describe her house or his!? He didn't even know what her house looked like! He decided to play it safe. " It's..comfortable."

" I'm sure it is...do we have children? "

That one really caught Natsume off guard. He just simply stared at her.

Mikan nodded gravely. " What sort of a person am I !? I don't even know if I have children! " tears flooded her eyes.

Natsume quickly recovered. " That's because we don't have any...please don't fret about things too much. "

" Oh...well...I'm sleepy...honey would you please sit beside me? I dont want to be alone. "

Natsume felt a sudden feeling of warmth...she wanted him beside her... " sure " was all he said.

She caught hold of his hand and then, with a smile on her face, closed her eyes. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

--

Some time later there was a slight knock on the door and Ruka peeked in.

" Can I talk with you? " he asked Natsume.

Natsume nodded and followed him out.

Ruka was rubbing his forhead. " The doctors said that the sooner she will leave the better. "

" Huh? " was all Natsume said.

" They said that getting her back to her old surroundings will help her remember faster. "

" Ohh..I see..." said Natsume.

" So I discharged her. "

" What!? Already!? " shouted out Natsume.

" The doctors said I could, so I did. "

Natsume looked at him for a while then sighed. " She's your sister..do what you want. "

" One more thing. "

" What? " asked Natsume.

" She'll be staying at your house."

Natsume stared at him wide eyed. " Say what!? " he snapped at him.

" You are her husband! Where else will she stay? "

" Couldn't she stay with you? "

" Don't you think she'll find it suspicious as to why her husband doesn't want her with him? "

Ruka had him cornered...he knew that..after all...her loss of memory was partly his fault..."

" I guess..."

" Well it's settled then. You're gonna be her husband till she recovers..."

Natsume's last thought before Ruka left...what had he gotten himself into...

--

Guys its done! nothing much happened in this chap but wait up for the next one! hope u like it!! read and review!! plz!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I donot own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice

Chapter Ten : Day One...

" One more thing. "

" What? " asked Natsume.

" She'll be staying at your house."

Natsume stared at him wide eyed. " Say what!? " he snapped at him.

" You are her husband! Where else will she stay? "

" Couldn't she stay with you? "

" Don't you think she'll find it suspicious as to why her husband doesn't want her with him? "

Ruka had him cornered...he knew that..after all...her loss of memory was partly his fault..."

" I guess..."

" Well it's settled then. You're gonna be her husband till she recovers..."

Natsume's last thought before Ruka left...what had he gotten himself into...

Soon afterwards Natsume went into the hospital room to give Mikan the news. She was still asleep and had curled herself into a ball. She looked so vulnerable, sleeping soundly there. How would she ever take it if she remembers all that happened? Just then Natsume snapped out of this thougth as Mikan stirred.

" Mikan..are you awake? " he asked tenderly.

" Hmmm? Umm..yah, Sumire you have my papers ready? "

Natsume stood there,thungerstruck. Did Mikan already remember everything?!

Just then Mikan's eyes fluttered open and she spotted Natsume beside her. " Dear why do you look so worried? Has something happened? "

Natsime visibly breathed out a sigh of relief. " No, it's nothing...the doctors said you could come home. " he finished with a smile.

" I can!? " exclaimed Mikan with tears in her eyes. " I wanna go right now! "

" Yah we will go right now. The formalities have been taken care by Ruka so we can leave whenever your ready. "

" Me? I can't wait to leave! I wanna see our house and everything. "

Natsume tensed. In all this fuss he had completely forgotten about his grandmother! What would she say when he arrives with Mikan in his arms?! Maybe...he could tell his grandmother they got married and since Mikan already believes that, he could get what he wanted initially. Natsume mentally slapped himself. How could he think something like that at such a time?! He would have to handle things with his grandmother later, right now he needed to take Mikan to his place.

" Once we are ready, we can leave. " he finished.

So, the bags were packed and soon Mikan was heading towards the Hyuuga mansion with Natsume in his ford. In less than half an hour, Nastume was leading an anxious Mikan towards the mansion. As soon as he got in, Shadow tackled Natsume to the ground once again and Mikan, though a little hesitant at first, went forward to pet it tenderly. " We have a dog? That's wonderful...I love animals."

Natsume slowly eased Shadow out of the way, he got up and straightened his shirt. He approached the number of maids away from Mikan, who has their curious glances fixed on her and said sternly. " Fix a room for the lady at once. Make it as comfortabe as possible." They immediately left to do his bidding without a word.

Next, Natsume asked Mikan to make her comfortable as he made his way towards his grandmother's room. He slowly opened the door and went inside. " Ahh, Natsume my boy, who is it that you brought with you? " she said as she lay with her eyes closed.

Nastume was taken aback. " Who told you? "

Mrs. Hyuuga smiled slowly. " I could hear her laughter from down stairs my boy. Who is she? "

" Well...you see darling you are always asking me to get married right? So I..."

" Ohh!! " her hand fluttered to her heart and she sat up adruptly. " Did you get married to her?! oh dear.."

" No! No! " Natsume rushed to her side and held her firmly.

" You didn't!? Why not?! I thought that atlast you found your match..." Mrs. Hyuuga lay back down.

" Its just that...hell I can't lie to you..." he ran his hand through his hand with frustation.

" And you won't. What's the matter? "

" This girl...well she had an accident and lost her memory and now she's under a misunderstanding."

" What sort of misunderstanding? " she asked carefully.

" She thinks well... she thinks that.."

" There you are...I 've been looking for you honey and..oh! I'm sorry, I see your busy. I'll come back later"  
Mikan was about to leave the room when Natsume called her back.

" Grandma, this is Mikan. And Mikan this is my darling Grandmother."

" Such a pretty young face. " smiled Mrs.Hyuuga.

" Its a pleasure to meet you Mrs.Hyuuga. " smiled back Mikan.

" You look aweful my dear, I'm sure you need some rest, Natsume sweetheart, escort her to her room will you? "

" Surely Grandma. I'll be right back. Lets go Mikan. " with that Natsume lead mikan towards the suite that had been prepared for her. Just as they entered Mikan admired the wonderful architechture of the place. " So this is our bedroom? " she asked slowly.

Natsume looked up adruptly. What was he supposed to say now!? " Err...no this is not. " he stammered out atlast.

Mikan face held noticable dissapointment. " Oh...we sleep in different rooms? But why... "

" No we don't usually sleep separately. " Natsume quickly provided. " It's because your ill...I want you have some time to yourself instead of me hovering about all the time. " he finished with a smile.

Mikan smiled back at him with admiration. " I'm really lucky to have a husband that's so thoughtful about me. And what have I given you in return? I don't even remember you! " she burst out in tears.

" Honey please..." Natsume rushed to her side. " Don't push yourself. It will all come back to you, I know. " It was then that he embraced her. He couldn't help it. She looked so vulnerable. He just had to hold her to himself and make sure she was alright..

" I don't want to sleep separately..." Mikan chocked out. She looked up at his face to find him looking back at her. " I want you beside me. And I don't mind your presence all the time, infact that's what I want. If you don't mind having a wife who doesn't have a single thread of memory about our wonderful life together so far, then I'd like to sleep with you beside me darling. " she looked up at him expectedly.

Now what could he say to that!? It was almost close to impossible to refuse to that! There was no way he could refuse that. " Ofcourse sweetheart. I'd love that. " he said as he brought her face close to his and took possession of her lips. Her eyes closed owing to the intimacy of the kiss. His hand craned its way to the back of her head, holding her close to himself and Mikan let her hands encircle his neck and as she stood on tip-toe. After a while he let of her and told the maids to shift her belongings to his room and then, leaving Mikan to rest, he headed once again towards his Grandmother's room.

" Are you still awake? " he asked slowly as he enterned the room.

" Yes I am. " She said as she sat up on her bed, leaning on a pillow behind her head.

Natsume came around and kissed her on the cheek. " How are you feeling? "

" Old as ever. " retorted his Mrs.Hyuuga.

" Don't say things..."

But Natsume was cut short as Mrs.Hyuuga continued. " She's pretty isn't she? "

Natsume was taken aback by the sudden statement. " It's nothing like that...I feel partly responsible for what happened and so I think she's my responsibility, and that's why I brought her here. "

Mrs.Hyuuga frowned slightly. " Natsume, I just asked if you think she's pretty or not. I didn't ask for an explanation." she finished with a smile.

" Oh.. " was all Natsume could say.

" So you think she's pretty? " she persisted.

Pretty!? She was down right gorgeous! And there was no way he could lie to his Grandmother and get away with it. " Yah she is. " he stated simply.

Mrs.Hyuuga gave a contented sigh. And then sat up again and looked up at Natsume. " Now tell me. What happened?"

" Well...she got into this accident you see...and then I took her to the hospital and well the people there assumed I was her husband and now she..thinks so too, because she lost her previous memory. " Natsume finished with great difficulty.

Mrs.Hyuuga stared back at Natsume with a confused expression. " Why do you feel responsible for what happened? " She asked slowly.

Natsume had definately no intention to tell his Grandmother that he asked her to bear his child. " I...made her angry and...she ran off into the street and thats how the accident happened. "

" She didnot look like the type of girl who'll run off into the street without a good reason for it. She seemed very level headed. " She stared into Natsume's eyes. " You're not telling me the complete truth are you?"

" I am telling you the truth Grandma. " He said as he got upto leave. " I better go and see if she has settled down. "

" Hold it Natsume. " she said slowly.

Natsume stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. " Yes? "

" She thinks your her husband? " she said it in such a way as if hearing to it for the first time. " She's going to live here then? "

" Yes Grandma she is. Till she recovers and the truth comes to her. " He finished.

" I see, go off then...you have to clean up your own mess. " she said as she slid into the covers once again and her breathing slowed down as she fell into a deep sleep.

Natsume left the room and then headed towards his own.

--

Darkness fell and Mikan settled down comfortably in the Hyuuga Mansion. Dinner was served and Mikan and Natsume had their's in the dining room while Mrs.Hyuuga's one was served upstairs in her room. Once finshed with dinner, it was time to go to bed and Natsume tensed up even thinking about it. Sure it was not going to be the first time he would be sleeping beside a woman but Mikan was different. She was innocent and he didnot want anything to happen which they both would regret later on. So what should he do!? Pretend to have a headache? Or maybe if could go to bed so late that Mikan would be already asleep. Yah that sounded good. That's what he'd do.

" Honey why don't you go up to bed now? You look tired. " Natsume said with concern.

" Yah I will. What about you? " she asked, looking up at him.

" I have a little work to catch up on. I'll be a while."

" Work? Now? " she asked with genuine disappointment.

" Well yah. "

" No, your coming to bed now! Look at you! You look so tired yourself! " she exclaimed.

" No honey, I have to do it. There's a lot i have to catch up on. " Natsume insisted.

" Not a chance. You can do it tomorrow. Come on now. " she urged him towards the stairs.

" But..."

" Please? " Mikan pleaded.

There again Mikan got him cornered. There was no way he could refuse that look!

" Alright fine. " He finally gave in.

" Good! " Mikan said happily.

Once in the room, Natsume spent long hours in the bathroom, and then even longer to get dressed for bed. Finally when he did get into bed, Mikan was still awake. As he lay down, Mikan snuggled up to him.

" Tell me something. " she said a little afterwards.

" Yah?" Natsume asked softly as he played with her hair unknowingly.

" Are you deliberately avoiding me? " She asked, her voice a little strained.

Natsume immediately tensed up. " What..makes you think that? "

" It's okay I understand. " she said as she let go of him and turned the other way. " Good night. "

Natsume lay still for sometime and then a smile spread across his face as he looked her way. She had her back turn to him but he was sure she crying. He turned her way and then draped his hand across her waist and pulled her closer to himself. He kissed her hair and murmured a 'Good night' to her and slowly feel asleep. As far as he could remember...that was the best sleep he ever had.

--

That's it :D I like this chappy and I hope you like it too!! take care all and dont forget to give reviews!! cya!


End file.
